


Caught Red (Lace) Handed

by dirtymudblood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Eventual Romance, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One Shot, Panty Kink, Panty Raid, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymudblood/pseuds/dirtymudblood
Summary: When Draco Malfoy turned up on the Order's doorstep with Harry, everyone welcomed him with open arms. They trusted him. But, not Hermione. She knew better; he was up to something.She wasn't quite prepared for what that something was. Or how she'd feel about it after.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 25
Kudos: 738
Collections: Completed/Downloaded/Read Works





	Caught Red (Lace) Handed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComfortableSilences](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComfortableSilences/gifts).



> Dedicated to my love ComfortableSilences  
> We traded a lists of prompts and chose one to do without telling the other. I hope you like what I've done :)
> 
> GO READ HER ONE SHOT INSPIRED BY MY PROMPTS ON HER PAGE!

Everyone let him in with open arms. It was frustrating. 

When Harry arrived with him, both bloody and beaten, and declared the blonde saved his life after being ambushed by Death Eaters in the ministry, everyone was over the moon for him. 

For starters, he had his own room in the attic while everyone else had to share. 

He and Ron had standing chess matches every night after dinner. 

Harry and Ginny invited him to play on their team for Quidditch in the yard. 

Molly snuck him chocolates after everyone had gone to bed. 

Tonks allowed him to read bedtime stories to Teddy while she and Lupin were away on missions. 

Draco Fucking Malfoy reading bedtime stories? She wasn’t buying it. 

They all seemed to forget what he was like not just a year ago. How he taunted and teased and harassed them. How he let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. How he watched as she was tortured. 

They forgot because he was handsome and charming and funny. Because he was good with Teddy. Because he had amazing pureblood manners. They forgot. But she didn’t. She couldn’t. 

It became an obsession. Watching him, following him. 

At first it was innocent peaks around his shoulder when he wrote letters. Just to make sure he wasn’t communicating with anyone from the other side. 

Then it became fishing old letters out of the trash. Just to make sure no one on the other side was communicating with  _ him.  _

Finally she became obsessed with his room. Watching from the bottom of the staircase as he slipped through, trying to catch a peak of the inside. 

Because he roomed alone, he had more privacy than the rest. There had to be tons of nooks and crannies to hide dark artifacts or… whatever she expected to find in there. She had to get in there. 

Though she usually jumped at the chance to join the Order on missions, she offered to stay behind with Teddy. After putting him down for a nap, she crept quietly to the attic room. 

The door was locked, which didn’t make her too uneasy. They all came into the habit of sealing their doors shut at all times. 

What  _ did  _ make her more suspicious was the fact that a simple  _ Alohomora _ wouldn’t open it. She had to resort to a stronger, more difficult spell to unlock it. 

The room was dull, but very clean. He was probably the only person who made his bed in the morning still. The walls were bare, save for one old letter he had kept from his mother, reassuring him she was safe. It was the only time they ever let anyone from his family contact him. 

He had a small desk with a dim lamp that pointed down to neatly organized quills and parchment. She rummaged through the drawers. Nothing. Just some books and a few hidden chocolates from Molly. 

His dresser was almost barren. He had only come with the clothes he was wearing and they were ripped to pieces. Molly had offered to let him have Charlie’s old clothes, which he took. Hermione thought he would complain. To say something nasty about “Weasleys” and “Hand-Me-Downs”. But he didn’t. 

His closet was just as barren. Just a single muggle coat the order leant him for undercover work and one pressed dress shirt. 

It was then she started to feel guilty. To feel dirty. 

She spent months upon months going through his trash, going through his letters, following him into rooms so he wouldn’t be alone to do anything malicious. 

And he never did. He was handsome and charming and funny and had great pureblood manners. Maybe that was just it. 

She was at the door when she spotted something she hadn’t noticed when she first came in. 

His bed. 

He made his bed, unlike anyone else in the house, yes. But that wasn’t the strange part. It was  _ how  _ it was made. The bed was only a twin, possibly much too short for his long stature. 

_ Of course he never complained about that either,  _ Hermione thought. 

The blanket was pulled all the way to the corner of one edge, but wasn’t tucked under like Hermione knew everyone did. Even purebloods. 

Instead, the blanket draped so that it covered ever opening to under the bed from the front and the side that wasn’t facing the wall. 

_ I’ve got you now, Malfoy.  _

She pulled the duvet up so it rested itself on the mattress and quickly got on her hands and knees. At first she thought it was empty. All she saw were wood panels and some dust bunnies. With a sigh and a shake of her head, she vowed to let Malfoy alone and stop her antics. She was obviously wrong. 

But then something caught her eye. Right near the bedpost, a small box. Just a bit bigger than her palm when she snatched it up. 

It was gorgeous and wooden and detailed with carvings of vines around a gold M. But there was no opening. No latch. No thin crack in the wood to get her nails in to open it. But when she shook it, she heard something move. 

A loud creak and heavy voices from downstairs alerted her to the arrival of the Order from their mission. One deep roaring laugh told her Draco was one of those people. 

Quickly she shoved the box next to the post, smoothed the blanket down, and fled the bedroom. The stairs creaked as she watched a flash of blonde hair moving its way up the attic stairs. 

“ _ Evanesco.”  _ She whispered and felt herself form into the shadows on the wall. 

She held her breath as she watched him turn the knob on the door. She had forgotten to replace the locking charm. 

She watched his head swivel this way and that, before shrugging lightly and passing through. 

She didn’t breathe again until she heard the familiar  _ click  _ of a locking charm. 

He was up to something. She just knew it. 

-

“He’s up to  _ something,  _ Harry, I just know it!” She shrieked. 

She had cornered her friend in his bedroom, placing a locking and silencing spell after she shut the door. He looked positively frightened. 

She told him everything. The letters. The locking charm. The box. 

And then he didn’t look frightened anymore. He looked mad. 

“No, Hermione,  _ you’re  _ the one who’s up to something. You broke into his bloody  _ room _ \--”

“But--”

“ _ No buts,”  _ He hissed. “You don’t think we’ve noticed you hounding him? Of course we do. You never let him alone. At first we thought you just had a crush--”

She scoffed.

“--but then we realized you were harassing him. Gods, Lupin even asked him if he wanted one of us to call you off and you know what he said?”

She crossed her arms in defense, but said nothing. 

“He said  _ can you blame her?”  _ Harry rounded on her. “He’s done nothing but be nice to you, Hermione. No one is expecting you to forgive and forget everything. But  _ fuck, _ you’re crossing a line here.”

“I’m doing what’s right to protect the Order. He’s up to something. I know it.” 

“You’re not doing this for the Order. You’re doing this for you.”

Harry grabbed his own wand and disabled the locking and silencing charms. 

“I won’t tell Draco what you just told me. I should, but I won’t. But don’t come crying to me when you find out you’re wrong.”

She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.

_ I’m not wrong,  _ She thought,  _ I’ll just have to find out myself.  _

-

_ “Hey, Draco, we’re about to play exploding snaps. You game?” _

_ “No thank you, Gin, I’m quite knackered from quidditch this morning. Perhaps a rain check?” _

Hermione listened to the voices from her spot in the crawl space. The attic room was conveniently attached to a seperate, smaller area for storage and with an undetectable extension charm, she was able to wiggle her way in. She had told everyone hours ago she was retiring to her bedroom to read. She knew no one would be by to bother her.

With her wand, she burned a tiny hole through the wall attaching Draco’s room and a small beam of light hit her eye. 

The lamp was on, giving the room a soft yellow glow. She watched as he did normal bedtime things. Wrote his letters. Read a chapter in his book. 

She glanced away briefly as he changed into Charlie’s old pajama bottoms and a thick, too big tee-shirt. 

_ Come on, come on. Pull out the box.  _

He did. With a sly glance to the door and a whispered silencing spell, he slid his arm under the blanket to retrieve the little wooden box. 

He placed it on the bed in front of him and retrieved his wand. 

“ _ Diffindo.”  _ She watched his lips murmur the charm and a thick droplet of blood pooled on his fingertip. 

Squeezing his finger, he let the blood fall down onto the golden M and with a small gasp from her lips, the box opened. 

_ Okay Malfoy, what are you hiding with blood magic?  _

He suckled on his fingertip for a moment to assure all the blood was gone before reaching into the box and pulling out… a bundle of red lace?

But then he let the fabric dangle from his fingers and with wide eyes she realized they weren’t  _ just  _ a bundle of red lace. 

They were knickers. 

And with a roll of her tummy she realized,  _ her  _ knickers. 

The ones Ginny had bought for her as a gag gift one Christmas. The ones she wore once, under her dress for Bill and Fleurs wedding, before they were gone. 

She didn’t think much of it at the time. She didn’t even want them to begin with. But now…

She watched in horror and shameful delight as he pressed the pair to his nose and inhaled deeply. His eyes weren’t yet closed, but they were fluttering softly. 

Entranced by the smell. 

Her smell.

_ No, no. It could be Ginnys. Maybe… Maybe she had gotten herself a matching pair. _

She could leave. She had her answer. Malfoy wasn’t up to anything sinister. Unless you count a panty raid to be Azkaban worthy. 

She could leave. But then he took his shirt off. And with a shuddering sigh, he watched his muscles rippled under the thin pale skin of his chest. The Order required you to be in good shape, but  _ bloody fucking hell and high water.  _

She couldn’t help it. Her eyes traveled south to the waistband of thick cotton pants. They were just a tad too loose for him as Charlie was a bit burlier, and it gave the front of his pants room to do…  _ that. _

She blushed, but didn’t look away. Instead, her breaths started to come out in short pants. They were tented.  _ Very tented.  _

He hadn’t even touched himself yet and he was hard. Hard because of her. 

_ No, not me.  _

Yes, yes you. 

She watched his mouth open in a long sigh, or maybe a moan, as he trailed the panties down his chest. It left a rosy flush on his skin that, in a flash of weakness, Hermione envisioned herself following with her tongue. 

His hands had the lace grasped firmly in them as he began trailing his free hand lightly over the tent. The way his face twisted, she could guess he hissed at the contact. There was a wet patch forming. Her belly clenched. 

In one swift motion, his pants were off and Hermione swallowed audibly. A thick patch of light blonde curls surrounded him like a halo. He was thick and  _ fuck  _ was he long and looked almost painfully hard by the purple tint to the head. 

She watched him reach the panty hand up to his nose again as he grasped his cock in the other. His eyes rolled back this time. His lower abdomen twitched. 

So did hers. 

The hand that grasped his cock rolled it forward and back, pulling the skin. Flexing and tightening around it. The faster he went, the more his abdomen twitched. The more hers did. 

She watched his hand pump furiously. He was close, she could tell just by the way his face was flushing and his chest was heaving. The knickers were still grasped tightly in his now trembling hand. 

Her eyes widened as she watched him replace the bare hand pumping his cock for the one intertwined with the knickers. His face twisted up in a way that she felt herself squirming to relieve the pressure. 

She stopped on a dime, her breath caught in her chest. He was coming, furiously gripping and pulling at his member. Cum weeped from his tip, trailing down his hand and the knickers to sink into the patch of curls. She barely noticed that. 

Instead, she watched his mouth move as he came. Even through the silencing charm around him she could tell what he was saying. She had seen it many times before, even if it wasn’t by his own mouth. 

_ Hermione.  _

She didn’t watch what happened after. She scrambled out of her hiding place and made a beeline for her own room. 

She was wrong about him. So wrong. 

-

After that night, their dynamics changed. She blushed furiously whenever they were in the same room. Thinking of those lacey red knickers,  _ her  _ knickers that still sat in his room. 

True to her word, she never bothered him again. When Harry asked about her sudden disinterest, she nearly spat her water out at him. 

Now Draco was the one to torment her. With his handsome, charming, funny, great  _ fucking  _ pureblood mannered self.

He made it a point to sit next to her during exploding snaps. 

And at dinner. 

And while they were in Order meetings. 

He shot small grins to her when she said something interesting and his eyes flashed every time she came back from a mission. Like he wanted to hug her. Like he was glad she was okay. 

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione found herself dashing through the halls to find him. She had to find him. 

He seemed to be doing the same thing and when their eyes finally locked passing through a hall, they threw themselves at each other. 

Hugging. Kissing. Grabbing at his shirt. Throwing his hands in her hair. 

And then she heard Ron calling for her and Draco jumped back. 

_ “I have to find my mum. Wait for me.” _

He left her in the hallway, alone until Ron showed up at her side. Pulling her into another hug. She touched her lips from behind his back. 

Ron took her away to find the remaining survivors.

-

They never spoke about that night after the battle. He never gave an inkling that he remembered, or even cared, about the kiss. About the way they wrapped themselves around each other. About how  _ right  _ it felt. 

But maybe it was only to her. 

Maybe he had imagined how she felt, how she tasted, so many times during the night when he pulled out her panties that she… disappointed him. Maybe she wasn’t as good as the fantasy. 

The thought made her ache. 

They began working together in the ministry in the Department of Magical Creatures. Every time they sat together in a board meeting, she thought of all those Order meetings when he looked at her when he thought she didn’t notice. 

He didn’t look anymore. 

She resorted back to her old Hermione ways. Except now, she was quiet about it. She didn’t dig up his trash, but she did conveniently visit his office when he wasn’t there to scope his desk.

This time she wasn’t looking for letters from the other side. This time she was looking for letters from women. 

And Merlin did he get those. Not surprising since he made it onto the cover of Witch Weekly often, but it still made her belly turn in guilt and disappointment. 

On one particularly desperate occasion, she snuck into the cloak check room of the ministry. Just to find his dark emerald, almost black if you didn’t look close enough, cloak and take greedy sniffs of it. Just as he did to her panties. 

She forgot how nice he smelled. 

The worst part, though, was that he became old Malfoy too. 

During meetings when she would have a slip of the tongue, he would call attention to it. 

When she spilt her lunch on her blouse, he pointed out the stain. 

When she was late to work that  _ one time,  _ he told their boss about it.

He was awful and it hurt to love him so much. Was this how he felt all those years ago? When he felt something for her and all she did was accuse and ridicule? God, it hurt. 

The last straw, though, was when he  _ denied  _ her proposal for Centaur Sanctuary Protection. It was a controversial bill anyway, but the fact that it had crossed his desk and then was back to hers in a matter of an  _ afternoon  _ made her puff up with anger. 

_ How fucking dare he. _

He was unsuspecting when she came flying through his office door. 

“Are you kidding me? Where the  _ hell  _ do you get off?”

“Granger, I--”

“Listen,  _ Malfoy,  _ just because the ministry gave you a little power doesn’t give you the right to--”

“Granger--”

“-- _ deny my proposal  _ that you of all people know I’ve been working on for  _ months--” _

“I denied it because it’s unfathomable--”

“ _ Unfathomable?  _ Unfathomable to protect the home of thousands of centaurs?”

“Unfathomable to close off millions of acres of land for a few thousand centaurs that only take up a quarter of that space.”

“But it’s--”

“Granger, if I didn’t deny it someone else would have.”

“You fucking  _ ferret--” _

“Merlin, what’s gotten your knickers in a twist today?”

She couldn’t help herself. She knew she shouldn’t say it. Knew it. But she was so angry. So, so unbelievably furious at the man in front of her that the words tumbled from her mouth while her tongue gnashed her teeth. 

“And you’d know all about my knickers, wouldn’t you Malfoy?”

He had the decency to look shocked, even guilty for a moment. But then it was covered with a mask of confusion. He cleared his throat.

“I beg your pardon?”

“My knickers, Malfoy? Haven’t you familiarize yourself with them--”

“I’m not sure I know what--”

“--Or lace just doesn’t do it for you anymore?”

Dead silence. 

“Or maybe the color red?”

He didn’t even seem like he was breathing. She had inched her way through his office and was now almost bumping his desk with her hips. He hadn’t blinked. 

“Or maybe you found someone elses pair to wank off to? Hm? Is that it? The reality didn’t match the fantasy so you tossed them? And now you’re punishing me for ruining it by being such a  _ complete fucking twat?” _

Her chest was heaving and she knew her face was red. She wanted him to tell her she was wrong. That he enjoyed the kiss just as she did. 

A small part of her hoped he kept them. 

“You should go.” The voice was quiet, so quiet she could barely hear it. He wasn’t looking at her anymore. His eyes were pointed towards the papers on his desk.

Tears were burning her eyes and threatened to fall and smudge the ink. Why couldn’t he see? Why couldn’t he see how much she loved him? 

“Gladly.” She hissed through clenched teeth and turned on her heel to march out the door. 

-

Crooks had wound his way through her legs when she entered her apartment that evening. 

“At least you care, Crooksie.” She kissed behind his ear and left a wet spot on his fur with her tears. 

Wine. She needed wine. Maybe a tub of it. Maybe to drown herself in the embarrassment. 

She all but told Draco sodding Malfoy that she knew he pinched her panties, jacked to them,  _ with them,  _ and that she was  _ upset  _ he didn’t do it anymore. 

She looked at the wine glass in her hand, put it back in the cupboard and began to drink from the bottle instead. She threw herself down on the couch.

She could move away. To Paris. Change her name to Putain D’idiot. Fleur could introduce her to a nice, rich man and she’d never have to leave the house. 

She could fake her own death. Yes, that’s it. Move to Mexico. She loved the beach. 

As if sensing her thoughts, Crookshanks pawed at her hands and moved himself to settle in her lap. She ran a hand through the hair on his back and he purred lightly.

“Don’t worry, Crooks. Ginny would take care of you. She--”

There was a rapping at the window. It was dark out now, pitch black with the lack of street lamps. The only thing she could see of the owl was its fluorescent eyes. 

Pushing her cat softly off her lap, she placed the wine bottle on the coffee table and unlatched the window to let the owl fly in. 

If an owl could fly smugly, she would swear this one did. Its black feathers were silky and shined in the low light. 

It dropped down to perch itself on the back of the couch and shook its leg at her.

_ “Take your package, stupid bitch.”  _ It seemed to say to her.

“Alright, alright.” She untied the twine that held a small paper package. “Would you like a--”

But the owl was already gone, knowing it wouldn’t be getting the level of treats it was accustomed to. 

She ripped a small hole in the paper and immediately dropped it to the ground. 

Red lace. 

Old red lace. Stretched where the once intricate flower patterns were now ovals. 

Her knickers. 

_ He kept them.  _

With trembling hands, she retrieved the note attached. 

_ You are better than any fantasy.  _

Are.

Not was. He wasn’t talking about the kiss. 

_ Are.  _ She  _ is  _ better. He hadn’t forgotten. 

She didn’t bother to toss on her shoes. She dropped the letter, ran to her fireplace, and threw a handful of floo powder in. 

_ “Malfoy Manor.” _

-

His face was almost laughable. He must have forgotten he opened his floo wards to her when they worked on the dragon retrieval project all those months back. 

“Malfoy!” She screamed when she pushed through the fireplace. As if screaming into the void of the castle would alert him. 

She didn’t need to, he was already in his study. And he looked like he saw a ghost. She probably looked like one with the amount of soot in her hair. 

“Malfoy.” She said again, she was shaking. 

“Granger, what--”

_ “Why?” _

He swallowed. “It was an overdue return.”

“No Malfoy,  _ why?”  _

“Because… because I loved you.”

Her heart paused in its chest. “Loved. Past tense?” She whispered. 

“You left. After the kiss. I… I told you to wait for me and--”

“I had to find everyone else--”

“But you left without me. Left Hogwarts without finding me--”

“I  _ did  _ find you, Malfoy, you were with your mum and--”

“You didn’t even mention the kiss after--”

“ _ Well neither did you!”  _ Her voice raised. 

He did it right back.  _ “I thought you regretted it!” _

“So why did you keep my  _ fucking underwear?” _

“Because I  _ love you.”  _

Her breath caught on her next retort. 

“Love?”

He sneered at her and began to collect his things to leave the study. 

“Yes. Present tense, you fucking bint--”

But she was on him. Just like the night of the battle. Desperate and needy and clawing. 

He dropped whatever was in his hand, let them clatter to the floor. He gathered her into his arms, pressed his lips harder against hers. Pulled her lips in between his teeth and nibbled harshly until she whimpered. 

She was still in her work clothes. He pushed her against the edge of his desk and tried to bunch up her muggle pencil skirt. He growled low when it wouldn’t budge and she chuckled lightly. 

“Use the zipper.” She whispered against his lips and pressed a light kiss to his bottom lip. 

“Stupid muggle fucking--” He finally fiddled the zipper down and let it puddle at her feet. 

He sucked at his teeth and she gave him a cheeky smile. Green lace this time. New. The flower pattern still intact. 

He seemed too entranced to do focus on anything else so she took the liberty of pulling her blouse above her head. He still didn’t move. 

She pulled a finger under his chin to meet her eye. “I’ll let you keep them if you just--”

His lips fell onto hers with a wet smack. He moaned deep in her throat and run her fingers over the soft cotton of his sleep shirt, playing with the hem. Each time she grazed her fingers over the exposed skin, she felt his lower abdomen twitch.

A pool of moisture formed on the lace when she remembered how it twitched when he--

“Oh  _ god!’  _

His fingers pushed the lace up against her cunt to cut into her clit, moving the now soaked material to create friction against her. She couldn’t help the way her hips moved for more, more,  _ more.  _

Suddenly he was at his knees, pressing his nose against the fabric that was just rubbing against her. 

“You still smell the same.” He whispered. He flicked his tongue out to pull against the front of the lace. “Taste the same, too.”

“You,  _ ah,  _ tasted them? Perv.” But her words carried no bite. Maybe just a little bit of intrigue. And she couldn’t help how wet it made her to think of that pink tongue trailing over her panties to catch the essence of her.

He pushed the lace to the side with his fingers and used his other hand to trace the glistening slit. 

“How did you find out?” He whispered, his breath puffing against her mound. Her hips jerked. 

“I--  _ oh shit,”  _ He pushed one finger into her, “I watched you. Wh-when you t-touched yourself with them.”

“Why?” 

“I didn’t trust you.” She panted. His fingers were moving too slow. Like a ghost against her clit. She wanted to move against them but his other hand was pressing her into the desk, trapping her. 

“How?”

“ _ Please,”  _ she sobbed, “I-I hid in the crawlspace.”

He removed his finger fully and she wailed at the loss. 

“How did it make you feel? To see me do that?”

She looked down and met his eyes. She felt like a goddess with this Adonis of a man kneeling before her, his eyes almost black with lust. 

“Dirty,” She whispered, “Dirty a-and excited. That you wanted me so much.”

He gave her a wolfish grin. “I still do.”

Her head fell back with a groan as his tongue darted out to sweep against the bundle of nerves hidden just under the hood of her clit. His hand was no longer locking her in place, but instead a welcome steadiness. 

His other hand pushed one, then two fingers into her. There was no resistance, she was positively dripping. But it wasn’t enough. His fingers were thick, but she knew what was waiting for her. 

She had seen it. Seen the way even his own larger hand could barely contain it. He was going to rip her in half. Her insides clenched. 

“Malfoy--” She moaned.   
He pulled his tongue away. 

“Draco, love. I want you to scream it later.” 

“Draco… please… I-I need… I need.” She didn’t know what she needed. Maybe he knew. 

He stood up and pushed her back all the way so that she rest fully against the desk. Her back hit the cool wood surface and she watched him hunch over her. 

His lips were glistening with her and parted in short pants. His hair was wild and messy and his eyes were dark and glazed. He looked beautiful. 

He reached a hand behind her and skillfully unclasped her bra, letting it fall slightly with the sag of her breasts. He pulled the straps slowly of her shoulder, kissing the skin as it passed. 

She reached to pull down her knickers, but a strong hand on her wrist stopped her. 

“Leave them.” 

She nodded. So far past being able to form words. She would have done anything for that thing nestled between his thighs.. 

He reared back and tossed his shirt over his head. 

He was in shape when he was in the Order, but now… Now he was annoyingly fucking  _ fit.  _

Strong arms and chiseled pecs were encased by broad shoulders and a narrow waist. It made her, for a moment, self conscious about her own pouched belly and wide hips. Until he looked at her.

Admiration. 

Desire.

_ Love.  _

In that moment she was the most beautiful woman in the world. The  _ only  _ woman in the world. 

He climbed off the desk to untie the strings of his pajama pants and pulled them carefully over the bulge of his cock, which bobbed in front of her teasingly. 

Even though she only saw it once before, years ago, he never forgot even an inch of him. But now, being so close, she could see the thin layer of skin that pulled back over the head. The thick vein that swelled out of him. 

She moved herself onto the desk on her knees and bent herself forward, catching the throbbing tip between her lips and gave it a hard suck. He hissed through his teeth and threw a hand to grab a fistful of curls to pull her mouth deeper onto him. 

She made a surprised sound in the back of her throat and pulled away, her lips pulling a string of spit and precum. 

“You’re too big to be doing that, don’t you think?”

“You’ll learn to take it.”

_ You’ll learn.  _ Her heart swelled and hammered against her ribs. It meant he was planning on doing this again. 

He pulled at her knee so that she fell on her back once more and crawled his way up her body, pressing open mouthed kisses across her hot flesh. When he made it up to her mouth, he pulled her bottom lip between his and suckled softly, tenderly. 

She felt his large hand push her knees open so that he could climb between them. Her cunt, sticky with her cum, parted with a small wet sound. 

He rubbed the tip of his cock against her entrance, coating himself with her slickness. She pushed back against him and the tip of him stretched her opening. Her eyes rolled back at the feeling and his hips jerked unconsciously forward, sheathing himself more in her. 

Inch by inch he moved himself in. It was an agonizing pace that stretched her walls deliciously, but left her muscles clenching for the rest of him. 

“For fucks sake, Malfoy, just  _ move _ \--ah!” Her gasp was a scream as he plunged forward, the tip of his cock nudging her womb and her muscles clenching and unclenching around him. 

“So impatient, witch, I’ve been waiting years for this.” He ground out through his teeth, rearing back only to surge forward again. 

“So have-- _ fuck!--  _ I!” 

His pace slowed to shallow thrusts and she growled under her breath, trying to move her hips down to speed up again. 

“How long?” He panted. 

“Since that night, now  _ please!”  _ She would have cried. Would have gotten on all hands and knees and begged him to fuck her six ways from Sunday. 

She didn’t have to. With a low groan, he set a punishing pace. He hiked her legs up to nestle in the crooks of his elbows and bent forward to balance himself over her. 

One of her hands flew back to grip the opposite edge of the desk, the stretch creating an opening for his mouth to latch onto her breast and roll her nipple with his teeth. 

She was incoherent, blabbering words she didn’t even think were english. His hair was in sweaty whisps and his pale skin was flushed and heaving, she knew he was close. 

She knew by the tightening and coiling in her belly she was too. She reached a hand down between them to flick her clip between two fingers. She could feel it in her throat, a scream forming and reaching out to grasp onto the moment that she-

“God, fuck,  _ Draco!”  _

With her insides tightening around him and her name and his lips, he came with her. Spilling inside of her with long pumps before falling forward and catching himself on her chest. 

She placed tender kisses to his hairline as he fought to catch his breath, repeating over and over in the haze of her orgasm, “I love you, I love you,  _ I love you. _ ”

He chuckled lightly through his pants, nuzzling against one exposed breath. “Present tense?” 

“Past, present, and future tense, ferret.”

His cock softened and slipped out of her heat, earning another hiss from his mouth as it met the cool air. Her green lace panties were not stretched and leaking through the pores of the lace with their mixed arousal. He reached a gentle finger down to press her panties into the seam of her cunt, catching more moisture in the material before hooking his thumbs in them and dropping them down her legs. 

When he held them up they were dark and glistening. 

“I think I can get a few good years of use out of these.”

She kissed him sweetly on the lips with a smile. 

“You won’t have to. You have the reality now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually picked two of her prompts: 
> 
> During the war Draco turns sides, Hermione doesn’t trust him so she watches him around Grimmauld place, and eventually, she notices something she shouldn’t have seen.
> 
> They both work together after the war- reluctantly for Hermione. Most of the time he gets bored and teases her mercilessly just like in school. He tries to distract and embarrass her in meetings and taunts her with every mistake she makes. He just wants her attention, but he doesn’t know what he’s playing with.


End file.
